urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Adams
Cat Adams — Author * aka: C.T. Adams * Co-Author: Cathy Clamp Website *'C.T. Adams/Cat Adams, Author' *C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams About the Author Cat Adams: This is the pen name of Cathy Clamp and C.T. Adams (co-authors of the Thrall trilogy and the Sazi series published by Tor). They created this name to write under to make it easier for new fans (or old) to find them on the book shelves. ~ Goodreads | Cat Adams C.T. Adams: Also known as Cat Adams, a dual-partnership writing team with Cathy Clamp. She spent seventeen years in the Denver metro area and now resides in Texas with a large dog and pet cats. Office work provided a living while she pursued the goal of becoming a novelist. Forming the partnership with Cathy Clamp was the catalyst that led to publication and the two have enjoyed a long and fruitful collaboration, with two series published within the Tor Paranormal Romance line: The Sazi, and the Kate Reilly/Thrall books. In addition they have authored stand-alone novels and participated in several anthologies. Working both as a team with Cathy and individually, Cie plans to be involved in writing novels for years to come. ~ Goodreads | C.T. Adams Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Other Writings Anthologies: * Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) "An Ace In The Hole" (Sazi) * The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) "To Ease the Rage" * The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (2009) "Daniel" * The Mammoth Book of Irish Romance (2010) "The Trails of Bryan" ~ Mammoth Romances series * The Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance: 18 Tales of Love After Death (2011) "Yours In Eternity" ~ Mammoth Romances series Full LIst: C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp books Freebies: * Cover Artists Blood Singer series: * Craig White (later books) * Julie Bell (ISFdb) - Julie Bell - Summary Bibliography Fae series: * Gene Mollica Tales of the Sazi: * Danilo (Hunter's Moon only-ISFdb) Thrall series: * Cliff Nielsen (ISFdb) Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Cat Adams | Authors | Macmillan Awards Quotes *Cat Adams Quotes (Author of Blood Song) ~ Goodreads Notes See Also * UF Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography: *C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams ~ Author * C.T. Adams (Author of Hunter's Moon) ~ Goodreads * Cat Adams - FF * C. T. Adams - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb (author) * C. T. Adams Author Page ~ Shelfari * C T Adams author of Tales Of The Sazi, Thrall, The Fae series ~ Fictfact * C. T. Adams ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Cat Adams: BLOOD SINGER SERIES *Fang-tastic Fiction: NEW SERIES! C.T. Adams: THE FAE SERIES *The Fae series by C.T. Adams ~ Goodreads ~ NEW! *Blood Singer series by Cat Adams - Goodreads *A Tale of the Sazi series by C.T. Adams - Goodreads *Thrall series by C.T. Adams - Goodreads Interviews: *Author Interview & Review: The Exile by C.T. Adams | Rabid Reads *C.T. Adams Chats About Her New Book THE EXILE (Book of the Fae) *Interview with C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp also writing as Cat Adams - Coffee Time Romance Author: *'C.T. Adams/Cat Adams, Author' *C.T. Adams & Cathy Clamp, also writing as CAT Adams, USA Today Bestselling Authors *Goodreads | Cat Adams (Author of Blood Song) *Goodreads | C.T. Adams (Author of Hunter's Moon) *Cat Adams - Wikipedia Community, Blogs, etc: *'C.T. (Cie) Adams (@CTAdamsauthor) | Twitter' *(3) C.t. Adams *Cathy Clamp (cathyclamp) on Myspace *(4) C.t. Adams *Cathy Clamp (cathyclamp) on Twitter *Cathy Clamp's Writing blog Gallery of Book Covers Blood Song (Blood Singer -1) by Cat Adams.jpg|1. Blood Song (2010—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7242100-blood-song Siren Song (Blood Singer #2) by Cat Adams.jpg|2. Siren Song (2010—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7877565-siren-song Demon Song (Blood Singer #3) by Cat Adams.jpg|3. Demon Song (2011—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8665113-demon-song The Isis Collar (Blood Singer #4) by Cat Adams.jpg|4. The Isis Collar (2012—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams—Art: Julie Bell|link=http://www.ciecatrunpubs.com/bloodsingers.html#bloodsinger The Eldritch Conspiracy (Blood Singer #5) by Cat Adams.jpg|5. The Eldritch Conspiracy (2013—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams—Art: Craig White|link=http://www.ciecatrunpubs.com/books.html#bloodsingerseries To Dance With the Devil (Blood Singer #6) by Cat Adams.jpg|6. To Dance With the Devil (2013—Blood Singer series) by Cat Adams—Art: Craig White|link=http://www.ciecatrunpubs.com/books.html#bloodsingerseries The Exile (The Fae -1) by C.T. Adams.jpg|1. The Exile (2015—The Fae series) by C.T. Adams (Cat Adams)—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22238165-the-exile Those Who Fight Monsters- Tales of Occult Detectives.jpg|'Those Who Fight Monsters' (2011) "An Ace In The Hole" (Sazi) by Cat Adams (C.T. Adams) The Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance (Mammoth Romances) .jpg|'Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance' (2009) — "Daniel" by C.T. Adams, aka Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4916680-the-mammoth-book-of-paranormal-romance The Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance.jpg|'Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance' (2008) — "To Ease the Rage"by C.T. Adams, aka Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2855252-the-mammoth-book-of-vampire-romance The Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance (Mammoth Romances) .jpg|'Mammoth Book of Ghost Romance' (2011—Mammoth Romances series) —C.T. Adams (aka Cat Adams), Jennifer Estep and others|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10376272-the-mammoth-book-of-ghost-romance The Mammoth Book of Irish Romance (Mammoth Romances) .jpg|'Mammoth Book of Irish Romance' (Mammoth Romances series) — "The Trails of Bryan" by Cat Adams|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6347960-the-mammoth-book-of-irish-romance Category:Authors Category:Writing Team